Plus grave que Jovénia - 1
by LinkTroisUn
Summary: Les Légendaires toujours à la recherche de la pierre de Crescia vont découvrir une inquiétante machine dans des ruines censées être des indices sur cette pierre divine.


Plus grave que Jovénia

Chapitre 1 – Une journée ordinaire

Les légendaires, toujours en quête de la pierre de Crescia, marchaient ou plutôt « chevauchaient » leur girawa en direction d'une ruine dans le désert. D'après un marchand qui avait l'air tout à fait fiable se trouverait une indication sur l'emplacement de la pierre. Le soleil était au zénith. Il faisait très chaud (en même tant c'est un désert) et midi était passé depuis un petit moment. Ils trouvèrent un coin d'ombre et s'arrêtèrent pour manger. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de sortir leurs provisions. Ils mangèrent (non en fait ils font des châteaux de sable (c'est faux =)).

« Pourquoi va-t-on en plein milieu du désert en écoutant les paroles d'un arnaqueur ? Demanda Jadina.

-Je l'ai déjà dit, même si c'est bidon ou un piège, il ne faut écarter aucune possibilité. Qui sait ? Il se pourrait très bien qu'on trouve Crescia en chemin ! »

Soudain, le sol trembla. Ce n'était pas provoqué par un volcan ou bien les [hum hum] d'un des héros mais par... quelque chose de non naturel. Shimy en était sûre. Depuis leur arrivée dans la région, elle sentait que quelque chose perturbait les éléments. Mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis. Et puis, c'était peut-être rien ? Après une lonque discussion non sans quelques plaintes, ils reprirent la route.

Nos amis arrivèrent aux ruines en fin d'après-midi. En fait...

« QUOI ! Il n'y a pas de ruines ?!

-On aurait fait tout ce voyage et payé 50 kishus pour rien ?! Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce marchand si je le croise à nouveau.

-Du calme les amis, peut-être qu'un oiseau va passer et nous attirer vers les ruines, rassura Danaël

-Un oiseau ? S'étonna Gryff.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Non, je veux dire, un oiseau là dans le sable. »

En effet, entre deux dunes, on apercevait un oiseau gravé dans de la pierre. On distinguait une petite ouverture inondée de sable.

« Vous voyez ? J'avais raison. Il y a bien quelque chose ici.

-Ca ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver coincé là-dedans.

-Oh, si jamais les ruines s'écroulent, Shimy pourra nous sortir de là. Pas vrai Shimy ?

-Bien sûr. »

Les légendaires rentrèrent donc dans les ruines. L'entrée n'était guère rassurante. Cela commencé par un escalier très profond. L'un des légendaires prit un cailloux (de taille moyenne. Pas le parcours de santé de Razzia =) et le laissa tomber jusqu'au fond. 5... non 7 secondes environ pour toucher le fond. « Eh bah, c'est profond » pensèrent-ils tous. Après une dizaine de minute, quelques centaines de marches et 3,5 cookies, ils arrivèrent en bas. Un long couloir se dressait devant eux. Quand je dis long, c'est vraiment long. Peut-être aussi long que l'escalier était profond.

« Moi, je vous le dis, ça sent le piège à plein nez, dit Gryff.

-Non ! Danaël !

-? »

Trop tard, il vient juste de marcher sur une pierre sur laquelle était marqué : « Je suis un piège »

Une porte se referma derrière eux. Etrangement, toutes les lumières du couloir s'allumèrent.

« On va dire que quelqu'un nous a tendu un piège plûtot que c'est moi qui est causé ça.

-Ouai ouai, répondirent les autres en regardant le plafond (et en se retenant de rire aussi). »

Ils continuèrent à avancer quand soudain, Danaël disparut d'un coup.

« Danaël ? Danaël !

-Shimy, Gryff, Jadina ! »

Razzia disparut lui aussi. Que se passe-t-il ? Que va-t-il arriver aux légendaires Légendaires ?

Résumé : Les légendaires, toujours à la recherche de la pierre de Crescia, se sont rendus dans des ruines en suivant les indications d'un marchand douteux. En entrant, ils descendirent de très longs escaliers et furent bloqués dans les ruines par une porte. Nos héros viennent juste de disparaître d'un coup.

Chapitre 2 – Cher piège...

Jadina se réveilla. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce... plûtot un couloir mais différent du précédent.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait un morceau de verre sur le mur. Derrière ce morceau, il y avait... rien. Les murs du couloirs ne touchaient pas le plafond. Jadina eut l'idée de ce servir de son oiseau magique. Elle vola jusqu'au dessus de ces murs et... BANG ! Elle se cogna contre un champs de force magique. Elle n'arrivait pas à le briser. Elle redescendit donc. Soudain :

« He Oh ! Vous êtes là ?

-Shimy ?

-Jadina !

-Où es-tu ?

-Je crois que je suis de l'autre côté de ce mur.

-Shimy ? Je crois qu'on est dans un labyrinthe.

-Fusion élémentaire ! Euh… Je n'arrive pas. »

Soudain un bruit assourdissant résonna dans la « pièce ». Le bout de verre du mur s'illumina. Il y avait comme une carte. Une carte de labyrinthe. On voyait aussi les visages des Légendaires, deux à gauche et trois à droite. Un chronomètre apparut alors. 10:00 était marqué dessus. Il démarra. Soudain, le mur à gauche de nos deux héroïnes devint... de la lave. Il se rapprochait lentement d'elles.

« Oh oh. On doit vite rejoindre le centre ! » s'écrièrent-t-elles. Elles durent se séparer. Jadina fit apparaître son oiseau et s'élança à toute vitesse. Elle frôla un laser de glace. Contrairement à ses coéquipiers, elle pouvait voler. Danaël avait moins de chance. Le « chemin » qu'il avait emprunt avait un sol en lave avec seulement quelques petites plateforme à peine plus grandes que lui. Il ne lui restait qu'un saut à faire mais quelque chose le percuta. Heureusement, son élan le propulsa en dehors de la lave.

« Aïe ! Oh mais c'est toi Gryff !

-Danaël ! Content de te revoir. Où sont les autres ?

-On est là, répondirent Jadina et Shimy qui venaient juste d'arriver.

-Il manque plus que Razzia. »

Il n'était pas près d'arriver. A chaque pas qu'il faisait. Une pluie de cailloux tranchants tombait du « ciel » et il devait donc être prudent à chaque déplacement. Il finit par atteindre la dernière ligne droite. Bonne nouvelle. Pas tant que ça en fait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et remarqua que le « mur de lave » était à 10 mètres de lui. Razzia décida donc de COURIR !

« Vous entendez pas un bruit byzarre ? demanda Gryff.

-Oui. On dirait que ça vient de… par là…

-J'arrive les amis !

-Razzia ! »

Au moment où il toucha la première dalle de la salle centrale, un mur se dressa d'un coup devant toutes les ouvertures. Les Légendaires étaient prisonniers.

« Est-ce que vous savez où nous sommes ?

-Bah dans les ruines »

Ils se mirent à discuter quand un pilier en verre sortit du sol, au milieu de la pièce. Un message était marqué dessus. D'après Razzia, c'est du Rymarrien ancien. Cela disait : « Dispositif de perturbation d'Alysia »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Shimy, mais je ne pense pas avoir envie de le savoir.

-Est-ce que ça pourrait être une sorte de coffre… que… ? »

Le sol trembla. Le verre se colora en rouge. Une voix dit : « Test du dispositif sur les Légendaires dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. ». La pièce fut illuminée par une lumière aveuglante plongeant nos héros dans un profond sommeil (ils sont juste évanouis). Survivront-ils aux prochaines épreuves ?

Chapitre 3 – Je me sens byzarre

Danaël se réveilla, il était dans son lit. Ah non, il rêvait. Les légendaires se réveillèrent, pour de vrai, lentement. Ils avaient tous une étrange sensation dans la tête. Ils n'étaient plus dans la même salle. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose les avait déplacé dans une sorte de... salle avec pleins de vitres affichant des images (j'écrirai écran pour rEnseignement Communicatif par Rupture d'Antimag et de Nitroglycérine (terme très technique)). L'un des héros lança :

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

-Je crois, répondit Jadina.

-Jadina, t'as une drôle de voix, remarqua Danaël.

-Je suis pas Jadina moi !

-Attendez, juste pour être sûr, Jadina ?

-Oui ? Répondit Gryff.

-3, 2, 1... compta Shimy.

-AHHHHHHH ! s'écria Gryff. QU'EST CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE?!

-Gryff parle avec la voix de Jadina !

-Mais je suis Jadina ! Renchérit-il. Pourquoi j'ai plein de poils ?!

-Je crois que j'ai compris ! S'exclama Jadina. La machine de tout à l'heure, je crois qu'elle a échangé nos esprits ! »

#Bruit de cigales + têtes qui comprennent pas#

« Je veux dire que l'esprit de Jadina s'est retrouvé dans le corps de Gryff. Tout comme mon esprit s'est retrouvé dans le corps de Jadina.

-Oh non... »

Les Légendaires se posèrent des questions et arrivèrent à la conclusion que :

-L'esprit de Danaël s'est retrouvé dans le corps de Razzia.

-Gryff-Shimy.

-Jadina-Gryff.

-Razzia-Jadina.

-Shimy-Danaël.

« Alors Jadina, tu te plais bien dans mon corps ? Demanda Gryff en se retenant de rire.

-Arrête de te moquer ou sinon #bruit de griffes#

-Ok, j'arrête.

-Plûtot que de vous disputez, aidez-nous à trouvons un moyen d'inverser... Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, on a entendu une voix qui disait qu'elle allait tester la machine sur nous. J'ai bien peur que...

-Que des gens s'en servent sur tout Alysia ?

-Oui. Imaginez le désordre que ça causerait. »

Ils s'imaginaient très bien ce qui se produirait. Les textes qui étaient sur les écrans étaient écrits dans une langue inconnue, même de Razzia. Sans faire exprès, Danaël qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être... d'avoir ce genre de corpulence trébucha et se cogna contre un écran. Soudain BOOM ! (non en fait). Le mot « BOOM » apparut d'un coup sur tous les écrans. A côté, il y avait un compte à rebours. « 20 J 23 H 58 M 13.582 S ». Les Légendaires pâlirent.

« Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ? Demanda Shimy.

-Malheureusement, je crois que oui.

-21 jours pour empêcher cette catastrophe.

-Si jamais on découvrait que c'est à cause de nous qu'un tel événement serait arrivé, on nous...

-TeStS RéUsSiS à 100%. DeStRuCtIoN dEs PrEuVeS : LéGeNdAiReS! »

Soudain, les écrans affichèrent « DANGER ! FUITE DE ClH DETECTEE ! CONFINEMENT DE LA SALLE DE TEST N°5 ! ». Les portes (que nos héros n'avaient pas remarquées) se fermèrent très rapidement. Ils entendaient des émanations de gaz venant de... d'où en fait ? Des murs il semblerait. Les écrans disaient « SEUIL CRITIQUE DANS 10 MINUTES »

« Il faut trouver un moyen de s'échapper ! Et vite ! Cria Jadina. »

Que faire ? Ni Shimy ni Gryff n'arrivaient à fusionner avec le sol. Il n'y avait aucune issue quand soudain :

« Regardez ! S'écria Razzia. En tout petit, il est écrit qu'il y a une sortie de secours qui s'ouvre en appuyant ici. »

Il appuya sur un bouton caché. Un « placard à balais » sombre se dévoila. Sortiront-ils d'ici un jour?

Chapitre 4 – Qui sont-ils ?

« Regardez !

-C'est un cul de sac...

-Vous pensez que le gaz est parti ? Je ne sens plus d'odeur, s'inquiéta Jadina.

-C'est mauvais signe. On va bientôt étouffer. »

En inspectant la pièce, Danaël... non Shimy remarqua des sortes de panneaux avec des boutons sur le mur. Elle appuya sur un bouton au hazard. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur. La pièce de l'autre côté était juste assez grande pour une seule personne. Au fond était écrit :

« Capsule d'évacuation d'urgence réservée au personnel... Les amis ? Appuyez... crsh crsh ! Appuyez... sur les... bou...tons.

-Shimy crsh crsh... ça... va ?

-Oui... mais... appuyez... sur... »

Les Légendaires manquaient d'aire ou plûtot, avaient respiré trop de toxines. Lorsqu'ils eurent appuyés sur les boutons, des portes s'ouvrirent semblables à celle de Shimy. Ils entrèrent en « rampant ». Dedans, il n'y avait qu'un seul bouton : « LAUNCH ». Comme ils n'avaient pas trente-six solutions, ils appuyèrent. On entendit une série de « poufffff ! ». Nos héros sentirent beaucoup de secousses puis eurent l'impression de voler jusqu'à un « pfeuuuuuuuu » ressemblant à un bruit de vapeur. Puis un arrêt brusque. Les portes s'ouvrirent, évacuant le gaz. Ils sortirent, difficilement. Et s'allongèrent... sur de l'herbe ? Ils restèrent au moins une demi heure à reprendre leur souffle avant de se relever.

### Dans les « ruines » ###

« Monsieur, ils se sont enfuis.

-COMMENT CA ?!

-Ils ont découvert des capsules de sauvetages qui n'étaient pas dans la base de donnée.

-On sait où ils sont ?

-Oui, leurs capsules sont aussi visible qu'une fusée de détresse.

-Eliminez-les le plus vite possible. Ils pourraient compromettre toutes nos opérations.

-J'envoie les unités XZJ75. »

### Dans une clairière ###

« Les amis ? Où êtes vous ? Hurla Gryff.

-Ici »

Par chance, ils avaient été « évacués » au même endroit. En regardant le ciel (sans être occupé à respirer de l'air pur), ils remarquèrent d'énormes traînées blanches venant du désert.

« Vous allez bien ?

-Oui. Je crois bien que ça s'est joué à pas grand chose.

-Vous croyez qu'on a parcouru tout cette distance dans les airs en si peu de temps ?

-On dirait bien. Au fait, on est où exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tiens ? Dana... Shimy, tu as quelque chose dans tes cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-On dirait... une car te.

-John Granderson... lu Danaël. Jamais entendu parlé de ce type.

-Gardons-la, proposa Razzia, elle pourrait nous être utile plus tard.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Jadina... euh non pardon Gryff.

-On devrait peut-être alerter quelqu'un ?

-On est pas loin d'Orchidia, remarqua Jadina, on pourrait aller voir le professeur Vangelis.

-Ne traînons pas. Il y a toujours le compte à rebours, termina Danaël »

C'est ainsi que les Légendaires se mirent en route pour Orchidia. Ils en avaient pour une heure ou deux. Seulement, c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'éléments perturbateurs.

« Mes oreilles ! S'écria Jadina.

-? s'étonna tout le monde.

-Vous n'entendez pas ce bruit strident ?

-C'est probablement des ultrasons. Ce qui est byzarre, c'est que rien n'en émet par ici normalement. »

BOOM ! Quelque chose frôla Shimy puis explosa par terre, un gros cratère quand même. Qu'était donc ce projectile ? Qui sont les agresseurs ? Parviendront-ils à rejoindre le palais royal ?

Chapitre 5 – ElImInEz LeS tOuS

« Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui mais que ce que c'était ?

-Aucune idée... Là regardez ! »

Ils regardèrent et virent une étrange créature qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Un peu plus grande qu'eux avec un seul œil et trois bras et pattes. Ils en virent d'autres derrière celle-ci. Toutes armées d'armes inconnues certainement très dangereuses. Soudain, l'une des créatures cria

« TaRgEt : LéGeNdAiReS. OrDrEs : NeUtRaLiSeR ToUs Le MoNdE PaR La FoRcE !

-Quoi ? »

Soudain, les créatures (qui ressemblaient plus à des machines en fait) se jetèrent sur nos héros. Certaines lançaient des projectiles filant à une vitesse folle. Les Légendaires coururent dans la direction opposée aux machines le temps de réfléchir. Razzia n'avait pas l'habitude de se servir du bâton aigle de Jadina. Il n'était pas suffisamment efficace pour parer toutes les attaques. Shimy tenta une attaque élémentaire... sans succès. Elle n'arrivait pas à fusionner.

« Gryff ! Lança-t-elle. Utilise une attaque élémentaire !

-Comment ?!

-Touche le sol en disant « attaque élémentaire » et concentre toi sur ta cible.

-J'aurais jamais le temps !

-On va te couvrir ! Lança Jadina. »

Razzia invoqua le bouclier du bâton aigle. Danaël et Shimy dégainèrent leur épée et se mirent en position pour bloquer leur poursuivant.

« Attaque... élémentaire, dit Gryff.

-Ca marche ! Regarde les bestioles et imagine que des pics sortent du sol !

-rhmm... »

Soudain, une traînée de roche se souleva du sol, passant à côté des Légendaires et se ruant droit sur les machines qui furent littéralement démantelées. Ah non, une seule avait survécu. Elle était plus grande que les autres. Soudain, une barrière magique se dressa autour et pardessus nos Légendaires. Le jad'éclaire n'affaiblissait même pas le mur. La machine grimpa sur le « plafond » magique. Son œil se colora en un rouge aggressif. Ils entendirent :

« ChArGeMeNt TeRmInE. PuLvErIsAtIoN dAnS 5 sEcOnDeS !

-Bon bah, Jadina, Danaël, Shimy et Razzia, je vous aimais bien. Content de vous avoir connu ! »

Au moment où la machine allait tirer un rayon laser destructeur, elle se mit à tourner dans tous les sens et à frapper dans le vide. « CoDe ErReUr #834 AlErT ! AuToDeStRuCtIoN eNcLeNcHéE ! 10 MiNuTeS AvAnT ExPloSiOn ! ToOlTyPe : JaDe PuR à 9999999999999999999999% »

Soudain, le mur magique disparut. Les Légendaires, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé, dirent :

« Oh oh...

-Je crois qu'ON DEVRAIT FILER ! hurla Danaël »

C'est ce qu'ils firent tous. Ils couraient le plus vite possible... en direction d'Orchidia évidemment. Ils n'en pouvaient plus quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils se retournèrent et entendirent un gros BOOM comme s'il était collés à l'explosif. Ils furent projetés en arrière. En levant le ciel, ils virent... Un gros nuage en forme de champignon ?!

« Aeuh... Je... suis épuisée... On l'a échappé... bel vous trouv... ez pas ?

-Je suis... D'accord. »

Après une petite pause, ils marchèrent jusqu'à Orchidia et entrèrent dans l'enceinte de la ville.

###Quelque part###

« -Chef ! On nous signale que les unités envoyées par mon collègue ont été détruites. Cependant, je ne comprends pas comment ils sont venus à bout de la machine principale.

-[se retient de casser tout avec un marteau] grrr... COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE !

-Je ne sais pas. L'explication la plus plausible est que quelqu'un de notre base a secrètement entré un virus dans le code source.

-Commencez déjà par contrôler les badges et les passés de tout le monde. »

###Derrière le château d'Orchidia###

Les Légendaires entrèrent par une porte de service dont la clé avait été donnée par le professeur Vangelis en cas d'urgences. Ils se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'à son laboratoire. Il était dedans.

« Professeur Vangelis, dit Jadina, on a un gros problème. »

Chapitre 6 – Au traître !

« Les Légendaires ? Jadina, je suis si content de te revoir, dit-il en tenant les mains de Razzia.

-Euh... C'est moi Jadina.

-Gryff ? Mais pourquoi tu parles avec la voix de Jadina ?

-On va vous expliquer. »

Ils se mirent alors à leur expliquer ce qui leur est arrivé et lui montrèrent la carte.

« Attendez, cette histoire vous est vraiment arrivé pour de vrai ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils tous.

-Je... attendez un instant... [feuillette plusieurs livres]... hm... Ah voilà. C'est le type le plus dangereux de sortilèges de changement de corps. Il est écrit que seul des mages dont la puissance est beaucoup plus élevée que celle de Darkhell on put vous lancer un tel sortilège à partir d'une machine. Mais vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait un compte à rebours ?

-Oui et nous pensons qu'ils comptent le refaire sur tout Alysia.

-Dans ce cas, il faudrait neutraliser la bombe le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez passer par le même chemin. Surtout s'ils vous poursuivent avec des gardiens, les machines qui vous ont attaqué.

-Et l'antidote ?

-Il n'y en a pas. Le seul moyen est de refaire le sortilège mais dans votre cas, je pense que c'est temporaire. Dans environ... deux ou trois jours.

-Professeur...

-Des gardes approchent ! Cachez-vous ici.

-Professeur Vangelis ? Demanda un garde.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-On nous signale des blessés pas loin de l'endroit où l'on a aperçue le nuage en forme de champignons. Des brûlés principalement.

-Beaucoup ?

-Plusieurs villages.

-Je viens tout de suite. »

Il prit sa sacoche et partit en suivant les gardes. Tiens ? Il laissa tomber un papier par terre. Dessus était écrit : « Retrouvez l'homme de la photo, de mon côté, je vais chercher un remède. ».

###Quelque part###

« Chef ! Je pense avoir trouvé celui qui a introduit le virus.

-Qui ?

-Votre assistant, John Granderson. J'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un faux nom.

-...

-Il a un long passé rempli d'actes de sabotages des projets de nos confrères. Aussi, il a perdu sa carte dans la zone où se sont échappés les Légendaires. Il est toujours dans la base.

-Enclenchez le protocole d'intrusion et bloquez toutes les issues. »

L'homme alla sur un panneau de contrôle et appuya sur plusieurs boutons. Ensuite, on vit une alarme rouge clignotant avec un bruit fort. John comprit qu'il devait fuir. Il vit des soldats armés de lance-seringues. Il alla se cacher dans la salle des communications et trafiqua le lecteur de carte. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la porte ne soit forcée. A cette heure, personne n'avait besoin de cette salle. Il entra un message dans l'ordinateur puis sortit de sa poche un petit objet triangulaire qu'il accrocha sur le bureau. Soudain, des boutons et un compte à rebours apparurent. Il appuya sur un gros bouton rouge qui brille et les chiffres commencèrent à défiler. Ensuite, il rentra un autre message dans l'ordinateur. Il ressemblait plus à une commande. Lorsqu'il l 'exécuta, une porte s'ouvrit avec une capsule de sauvetage. Il rentra dedans et appuya sur « LAUNCH ». Pendant qu'il décolait, les soldats firent sauter la porte. Quand ils entrèrent, le machin collé au bureau explosa. John avait spécialement truqué sa capsule pour qu'elle soit intraçable. Il avait décidé d'atterir à proximité d'Orchidia.

###Laboratoire de Vangelis###

« Sortons en douce. » proposa Danaël. Ils partirent mais entendirent que le château serait attaqué maintenant.

-Comment il disait déjà ? Les gardiens ?

-On s'en fiche mais c'est nous qu'ils cherchent. On doit donc les faire partir. Soudain, ils virent un torrent de machines qui arrivaient des deux côtés du couloir droit sur eux. Ils tentèrent de se défendre mais les machines étaient trop nombreuses quand soudain elles arrêtèrent de bouger et se mirent toutes à dire : « ErReUr 305 ! OrDrEs De MiSsIoNs CoRrOmPuSNoUvEaUx OrDrEs : EtEiNdRe Le ReFrOiDiSsEmEnT ! . Soudain, du liquide s 'échappa de toutes les machines qui commencaient à devenir rouges jusqu'à fondre complètement.

« Filons, ordonna Jadina, je n'ai pas envie de devoir expliquer ça à ma mère.

-La porte du fond. »

Les Légendaires sortirent donc par la porte du fond. Ils marchaient quand soudain quelque chose attrapa Shimy et l'empêchait de crier. Que va-t-il arriver aux Légendaires ? A Shimy ?

Chapitre 7 – Vous êtes en danger

« Hmm ! Tenta de crier Shimy. »

-Chut. Calme-toi »

Les Légendaires remarquèrent que Shimy n'était plus là. Ils firent marchent arrière et entendirent un cri venant d'une ruelle. Ils virent qu'elle était « capturée » par quelqu'un de masqué.

« Les Légendaires, c'est ça ?

-Lâchez-là.

-Je vais la lâcher. Je voulais juste qu'on parle en privé. »

Il se démasqua. Ils reconnurent tous l'homme de la photo. John Granderson.

« C'est vous qui voulez faire ce qui nous arrive à toute la planète ? Demanda Danaël.

-Non, mais comment vous me connaissez ?

-On a trouvé une carte avec votre visage dessus.

-Parfait, on pourra entrer avec ça.

-« On » ? Comment ça ?

-Je me suis infiltré dans leur base. J'avais senti quelque chose de bizarre dans le coin. Si j'ai pu vous aider si facilement lorsque le gardien allait vous pulvériser ou dans le château, c'est parce que c'est moi qui est conçu tous leurs systèmes électroniques. Pour faire simple, c'est moi qui ai fabriqué les instructions que suivent les machines.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'on peut vous faire confiance ?

-Vous pouvez car si je n'étais pas de votre côté, je ne vous préviendriez pas que quelque chose va tomber du ciel sur votre position exact dans une heure. Vous vous souvenez du nuage en forme de champignon ? Ce qu'il vont envoyer aura le même effet, c'est à dire brûlures mortelles.

-Si ce que vous dites est vrai, comment pouvons-nous protéger tout le monde ? S'inquiéta Danaël.

-J'ai construit ce que j'appelle un bunker à environ cinquante minutes d'ici. Il ne savent pas qu'il existe. Si on est tous à l'intérieur, l'objet qui veut nous tuer perdra notre trace et n'explosera pas. Au fait, injecter-vous ceci.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Jadina.

-Vous verrez. »

Ils se firent tous une piqûre. Soudain, ils ne virent plus rien puis retrouvèrent la vue. Les Légendaires se regardèrent entre eux et virent qu'ils avaient chacun retrouvé leur corps !

« Bon, on vous suit, déclara Danaël, mais au moindre coup fouré, on part. »

Ils se mirent donc à marcher en suivant le nouvel arrivant. Ils avaient tout de même du mal à lui faire confiance. Un étranger sort de nul part et on le suit comme ça ? Après une longue marche et plusieurs « On le suit toujours ? », ils arrivèrent devant... une grosse porte en pierre. L'homme (John) approcha sa main d'un écran et elle s'illumina faiblement. La porte commença à s'ouvrir à une vitesse extrêmement lente. Ils entrèrent. Ils y avait une autre porte à l'intérieur.

« C'est un système de sécurité au cas où la première porte ne se serait pas fermée. ». John activa le mécanisme de fermeture quand on entendit un gros bruit. Il s'agissait d'un missile (chose qu'il ne savent pas). « C'est pas bon signe, pensèrent-ils tous ». D'après le bruit, il allait se crasher dans une dizaine de secondes. Soudain, John s'avança vers la porte qui n'était quasiment pas fermée. Il fit apparaître une sorte de champs de force. On entendit une GIGANTESQUE détonation. On voyait de la fumée qui se collait à la barrière de protection magique. On voyait que le « type louche » souffrait beaucoup. La porte finit quand même par se fermer.

« Merci, dit Gryff. Vous nous avez sauvé la mise... que... »

John s'écroula par terre. Rien à faire, ils n'arrivaient pas à le réveiller. Soudain, la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Razzia porta John et les Légendaires entrèrent. A l'intérieur, Il y avait une grande salle avec plein de couloirs, une dizaine. Il y avait des portes bizarre avec marqué dessus : « Porte étanche ».

« Eh bah, c'est grand pour un abri, s'étonna Jadina.

-C'est moi où le style de décoration ressemble étrangement à la salle où l'on nous a gazé.

-Espérons que ça n'arrive pas. »

Ils remarquèrent qu'ils y avaient un message au-dessus de chaque couloirs.

« Radars... Ordinateur central... Systèmes de survie... Radio longue portée... Infirmerie...

-Bon c'est simple, la moitié des choses, on sait pas ce que c'est.

-Je pense qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Shimy. »

Ils y allèrent. Ils mirent un moment à ouvrir la porte étanche. En fait, il fallait juste tirer et tourner la poignée (pas dur =). Ils posèrent John sur une table et une machine lança des rayons lasers. Après quelques minutes, « Pathologie détectée. Soins en cours » s'écrit sur un écran. Soudain, un énorme tremblement de terre se fit ressentir. Que se passe-t-il ?

Chapitre 8 – Chef ! Ils sont morts

Une alarme retentit. D'après une voix (un haut-parleur), la porte d'entrée du bunker s'est cassée et des choses appelées radiations se seraient introduites dans le bâtiment. Cela a activé la fermeture automatique des portes intérieures.

« C'est pas bon signe... dit Shimy.

-On est bloqué dans cette pièce.

-Les amis ! Regardez ! Lança Razzia. »

Sur le mur, il y avait un message : « combinaison hazmat (High Anti-Zeta Matter Tool (terme plus que technique)) ». En dessous, il y avait comme une armoire. A l'intérieur se trouvait une combinaison assez bizarre. Il y avait une notice qui disait comment la mettre et qu'elle pouvait résister à des choses toxiques dont les radiations.

« Bon ben... Qui s'y colle ? Demanda Gryff.

-... [tout le monde le regarde]

-NON ! Je ne ferai pas le cobaye encore une fois.

-Ok, je la mets, dit Danaël. »

Il s'équipa de la tenue anti-radiation et sorti par le sas. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bunker. Lorsqu'il la vit, il remarqua qu'il y avait un gros trou en plein milieu et dehors... Oh non ! Un gros cratère à la place des arbres qui étaient là. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le Légendaire fit donc demi-tour et entra dans la pièce où il pensait pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'utile : la salle des contrôles. Il entra dans le sas. Soudain du gaz lui sauta dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, un message lui dit qu'il pouvait retirer sa combinaison. Il la garda quand même. Il entra dans la pièce. Il y avait un gigantesque écran et en dessous, plein de gros boutons rouges qui brille. Danaël qui est connu pour ses talents de démineur de pièges, procéda de la manière la plus sûre pour chercher de l'aide : il appuya n'importe comment sur la totalité des boutons. Soudain, une voix hurla : « Radar actif activé ! Production d'oxygène désactivée ! Protocole d'autodestruction activé. Temps avant impossibilité d'annuler l'autodestruction dépassé. T-6 minutes 30 secondes et 1/3 de de secondes ! »

Danaël ainsi que le reste des Légendaires n'avaient rien compris à part qu'ils devaient partir vite ! Le chevalier retourna à l'infirmerie après avoir récupéré un tas de combinaisons hazmat qu'il avait vu dans un angle de la pièce. « Les amis, j'ai des combinaisons mais je crois qu'on doit sortir en vitesse ! ». Ils enfilèrent leur tenue et en mirent une à John que Razzia porta lorsqu'ils sortirent du bunker. Ils escaladèrent le cratère et se retournèrent. Soudain, un trou noir apparut sur le bunker. Tout devint noir pendant un instant. L'instant d'après, la lumière fut et le bunker avait disparu. Nos héros, soulagés d'avoir échappé à une mort certaine, firent quelques centaines de pas avant de retirer leur combinaison à cause de la chaleur. Bon, ils ne furent pas brûlés. Bon signe. Ils se mirent en route pour le royaume de Sabledoray, lieu le plus proche des ruines qui étaient le repère des méchants.

###Point de vue de Vangelis###

Le professeur était stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais vu de telles blessures. Il y avait déjà des dizaines de morts et certains blessés étaient dans un état critique. D'autres commencaient à développer des maladies bizarres. A ce moment là, il pria pour que les Légendaires trouvent un remède à cela. Soudain, un petit cylindre tomba du ciel. Vangelis le ramassa. Il lut avec peine les lettres

« b om s le ». L'objet se mit à vibrer puis à faire du bruit. Il comprit alors que c'était une bombe. Il le lança aussi loin que possible. L'objet n'explosa pas mais de la poudre fut dispersée sur une vingtaine de mètres de rayon. Malheureusement, il en respira. L'objet ayant explosé, il s'en approcha en retenant son souffle et en expirant très légèrement. Il y avait gravé de manière plus lisible « 239Pu ». Il s'éloigna aussitôt. Il se doutait qu'ils venaient de se faire contaminer par quelque chose de toxique.

###Base des méchants###

« Chef ! Le missile a explosé dans une forêt mais on a capté un signal radar et une seconde détonation.

-Ils sont morts ?

-Oui.

-Parfait ! Bon, le test du dispositif a largement fonctionné. Accélérons le compte à rebours à 21 heures. Plus vite l'engin aura explosé, plus vite on pourra déménager la base ailleurs. »

Les Légendaires arriveront-t-ils à temps pour sauver Alysia ? Vangelis et les autres survivront-ils aux radiations ?

Chapitre 9 – C'est pas possible ! – Fin ?

Les Légendaires marchèrent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à Sabledoray. Ils louèrent une chambre dans une auberge au beau milieu de la nuit. L'auberge était loin du palais royal car Jadina ne voulait surtout pas croiser Hallan. Ils s'endormirent. Plus tard, vers quatorze heures, John les réveilla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hein quoi comment ? Répondit Jadina en sursautant.

-Oups ! Pardon. Comment on est arrivé ici, dans l'auberge ? »

Ils lui expliquèrent tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là, depuis l'entrée dans le bunker.

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai, continua John, cela veut dire qu'il faut partir aux ruines tout de suite. Ils ont certainement accéléré le compte à rebours.

-D'accord, on part maintenant, répondirent les Légendaires. »

Ils quittèrent la ville en direction du désert. Ils n'avaient plus les documents qui les ont mené aux ruines mais il semblait que John connaisse le chemin. Une fois arrivés aux ruines, ils descendirent les escaliers.

« Attention ! Hurla-il. Vous devrez tous vous toucher et avancer en même temps dans le couloir. Celui qui tiendra la carte devra la garder collée contre le mur.

-Ou là, c'est compliqué cette histoire, plaisanta Razzia.

-Je sais mais c'est comme ça, lui répondit-il. »

Tous suivirent les instructions. Ils ne marchèrent pas sur la fameuse pierre « je suis un piège ». Tout semblait bien se passer quand une trappe s'ouvrit. Ils tombèrent dedans mais celle-ci se referma aussitôt. Sur le mur, il y avait un écran. Dessus était écrit : « Choisissez une destination ». John dit : « salle de déploiement des armes interdimensionnelles ». Tous le dévisagèrent mais oublièrent cela. Ils devaient maintenant passer la carte dans le lecteur de carte. Ils le firent.

###Quelque part###

« Chef ! Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la salle du dispositif avec la carte de Granderson !

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts !

-Dois-je l'activer l'alerte intrusion ?

-Oui, mais cette fois… Le code Cobra 1 2 Flan 2.

-Vraiment monsieur ? Le gaz qu'on avait répandu dans la cellule anti terroriste ? C'est peut-être un peu trop extrême non ?

-EXECUTION !

-Oui monsieur. »

###Retour aux Légendaires###

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un énorme pilier transparent. On voyait un flux d'énergie intense le traverser. Un écran affichait : « 0037 ». Soudain, une alarme retentit. Une fléchette s'écrasa sur John qui tomba par terre d'un coup et devint… que… un tas de cendre… Les Légendaires se mirent sur la défensive en étant choqués de ce qui venait de se produire. Etrangement, rien ne se passa. Soudain, une voix dit : « Alerte ! Alerte ! Dispersion de syntox dans la salle du dispositif dans 1 minute 30 ! ». Ils se regardèrent et dirent :

« Qu'est que c'est que ça ? Et c'est quoi du syntox ? Demanda Danaël.

-Je ne sais pas mais il faut désactiver ce truc avant que le machin ne se montre (quelle précision !) »

Ils cherchaient un moyen d'éteindre la machine jusqu'àT-30 secondes avant l'arrivée du « syntox ». Ils remarquèrent qu'il fallait qu'une personne reste appuyée sur un bouton pour détruire et faire exploser le dispositif de perturbation d'Alysia. Autrement dit, les Légendaires devaient sacrifier l'un des leurs !

« Filez les amis ! Ordonna Danaël. On a plus le temps !

-NON ! S'écrièrent-ils.

-Je vous aime et ne m'oubliez pas. »

Tous foncèrent dans les capsules de sauvetage. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois Danaël en pleurant. Ils appuyèrent sur le bouton « LAUNCH ». Soudain, quelque chose attrapa Danaël et le jeta dans la capsule. Juste avant qu'elle ne décolle, il aperçut Gryff à travers la vitre. « GRYFF ! hurla-t-il au désespoir. » Le jaguarian avait décidé de se sacrifier pour une raison inconnue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit « Syntox relâché, dispositif actif dans 30 secondes ! » Gryff retint son souffle, s'approcha du pilier dont l'énergie donnait l'impression d'exploser à tout moment et appuya sur le bouton le plus longtemps possible. Il finit par manquer d'air. Il respira, sentit un énorme mal à la tête, sauta en l'air en chantant et tomba raide mort en vomissant (pauvre Gryff)=. Le jaguarian est-il vraiment mort ? Les Légendaires sont-ils tirés d'affaire ?

###Quelque part###

« Boss, la machine a été détruite. On a eu le traître et Gryff.

-Dites moi que vous n'aviez pas laissé de seringues dans les capsules qu'ils ont pris.

-Il se pourrait que… ce… soit le… cas… [Regarde le sol avec un visage extrêmement stressé]

-Bon… Donc si je résume, on a raté notre expérience, plus aucune raison de rester ici et en plus les irradiés et le jaguarian n'auront même pas souffert ?!.

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Si jamais vous commettez une autre erreur, vous êtes viré. En attendant, on quitte Alysia pour un lieu dont le nom commence par 4 et fini par B. Notre conspiration aura plein de choses à faire là-bas. Oh et jetez le corps de Gryff dans une capsule et envoyez le sur les Légendaires, ça sert à rien de le retenir prisonnier. Techniquement c'est le cas.

Chapitre 10 – Qu'est ce…

Les Légendaires atterrirent dans la mer. Heureusement, les capsules flottaient.  
« Danaël… Non… C'est pas possible… pleurait Jadina.  
-Danaël ? C'est toi ? Demanda Razzia qui venait de le remarquer.  
-Oui… dit-il en pleurant. Je… snif… Gryff… Il… Il… Il s'est sacrifié à ma place… »  
Ils se mirent tous à pleurer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Une autre capsule arriva. Ils la regardèrent avec un élan d'espoir. Quand elle s'ouvrit, personne n'en sortit. Shimy s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur. C'était Gryff mais… il avait le regard vide et il bavait… pas que de la bave, il y avait aussi un truc rose pas beau à voir.. En plus, il avait des brûlures (les mêmes que Vangelis devait soigner). Elle avait beau le secouer mais rien ne se passait. Ils désespérèrent. Soudain, Jadina s'assit sur quelque chose de dur.  
« Aîe ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-On dirait un truc à enfoncer quelque part ? »  
Sur cette chose étrange était écrit : « A utiliser en cas d'urgence ». Il semblait aussi que toutes les capsules en avaient sauf celle de Gryff. Shimy s'empressa de le planter sur Gryff. Le liquide qui était à l'intérieur coula dans le corps du jaguarian. Elle retira le truc piquant. Il ne se passa rien durant cinq minutes quand lentement, les brûlures… disparurent et… Gryff bougea ! Il se releva péniblement Pendant ce temps, le truc piquant (la seringue) se remplissait tout seul à partir… de rien…  
« Alors, comment ça va ? Demanda Gryff  
-Tu es vivant ! s'écrièrent-ils tous.  
-Comment est-ce possible ? S'interrogea jadina.  
-Quoi ? Je ne suis jamais mort, répondit-il.  
-[long silence] -Mais si, tu es mort, dit Danaël. Tu as été en contact avec ce qu'ils appellent du syntox et tu t'es pris une bombe.  
-Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est d'avoir retenu mon soufle, appuyé sur le bouton le plus longtemps possible. Ensuite j'ai respiré car je tenais plus. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai eu envie de danser et de chanter. Ensuite, je me suis écroulé par terre et je n'arrivais plus du tout à bouger. Même pas à respirer. Ensuite, des humains sont venus et m'ont mis dans cette capsule. Puis vous m'avez trouvé. Quand Shimy m'a piqué, pas longtemps après, j'ai à nouveau réussi à bouger. Et voilà.  
-[bruit d'insectes] -Alors, il s'agirait de ça la mort ? Ne plus bouger pour toujours ? demanda Razzia.  
-Non, je pense plutôt que c'est la chose à l'intérieur du truc piquant qui a ramené Gryff à la vie, proposa Jadina  
-Bref, on est tous soulagé que tu sois revenu à la vie mais… il faut mai… »  
Soudain, ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'une énorme détonation. Ils se retournèrent et virent une sorte de champs de force magique gigantesque. Il était extrêmement haut et certainement profond et se trouvait à peu près à l'emplacement des ruines. Puis d'un coup, il disparut et à la place… QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?! Une grosse colonne d'eau se tenait à la place du champs de force. L'eau tomba rapidement sur place. Les Légendaires, intrigués, nagèrent (sauf Danaël qui était aidé) jusqu'au rivage en direction du lieu que l'on va appeler site de l'accident.  
###Point de vue de Vangelis###  
Le professeur ne se sentait absolument pas bien. Tout comme les soldats et les villageois qui se trouvaient sur place, il avait des brûlures. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il avait très mal partout. Sa peau pelait en permanence comme si elle s'arrachait et plein d'autres choses pas cool. Il avait vu l'explosion. De loin. Il pensait que les Légendaires avaient détruit le dispositif. C'était le cas. Il pria pour que les Légendaires reviennent à temps, avec une solution. Va-t-il survivre aux radiations ? Qu'étais donc ce « tsunami » ?

Chapitre 11 – Une force endormie – Fin (épilogue)

Les Légendaires marchèrent jusque au lieu de l'incident. Une fois arrivés, ils constatèrent qu'un trou rempli d'eau se trouvait là en plein milieu du désert.  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous.  
-C'est comme si on avait coupé une partie du désert et qu'on l'avait remplacé par de la mer, remarqua Danaël.  
-Il y a quelque chose au fond de l'eau, aperçut Shimy. »  
En effet, il y avait une sorte de structure artificielle mais elle était trop profonde pour qu'ils puissent l'atteindre. Shimy plongea donc et fusionna avec l'eau. Il y avait une sorte de porte. Elle l'ouvrit et l'eau entra dans le couloir. En avançant elle remarqua qu'une pièce était inaccessible, même avec de la fusion élémentaire. Sur un écran était écrit « Cœur en fusion. Ne pas entrer sans l'équipement adéquat. ». Elle ignora cette pièce. En continuant, elle entra dans une pièce circulaire avec une machine au centre. Quatre « rectangles » en sortaient des côtés et des leviers étaient tirés. Sur un écran était affiché « Barres de refroidissement retirées ! Annulation de la séquence d'autodestruction impossible ! Temps restant : 30 secondes. ». Shimy sortit immédiatement. Soudain, une vague haute de 20 centimètres apparut à la surface. Quelle explosion meurtrière ! L'elfe n'avait même pas senti l'explosion en remontant.  
« Alors ? Demanda Gryff.  
-C'était moins bizarre que la salle où tu es mort mais quelqu'un avait piégé les pièces. Vous avez senti l'explosion ?  
-Euh non, répondit Jadina, mais ne nous attardons pas ici. Rentrons nous reposer à Sabledoray. »  
Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à la ville. Ils retournèrent à la même auberge. Pendant que Danaël payait, Jadina entendit quelque chose qui attira son attention.  
« Ah ce qui paraît, ya de graves blessés à cause des nuages aux champignons.  
-Ouai, même que le médecin de la reine d'Orchidia, on raconte qu'il a attrapé la même maladie et tous les soldats avec lui.  
-QUOI ?! Le professeur Vangelis est mourant ! Paniqua Jadina.  
-Oui mais… oh vous êtes Jadina ?  
-Danaël ! On part maintenant ! Hurla-t-elle.  
-Mais on peut attendre demain avec ces remèdes, répondit-il. »  
Jadina attrapa Danaël en criant :  
« Dépéchez-vous !  
-Et c'est reparti pour un autre marathon, désespéra Shimy  
-[Regard noir de Jadina] -J'ai rien dit. »  
Ils partirent donc en courant jusqu'à Orchidia. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, plus qu'exténués, Jadina enfonça les gardes qui gardaient (lol) l'entrée. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où les soldats et le professeur irradiés étaient allongés sur des lits. La princesse sauta sur le professeur.  
« Professeur Vangelis ! cria-t-elle.  
-Oh… Jadina… vous avez… réuss…i…  
-Oui ! Et on a même quelque chose qui… professeur ? Professeur ! »  
Ou il était inconscient, ou il venait de rendre l'âme. Jadina prit sa seringue et la planta en plein cœur. Puis, comme pour Gryff, le physique du professeur redevint normal et il se réveilla.  
« Tu m'as soigné ! Mais pourtant, je viens de…  
-C'est incroyable, dit-elle.  
-En avez-vous assez pour tout le monde ?  
-Je crois que oui, répondit Jadina en regardant l'objet se reremplir. »  
Ils firent des piqûres à tous les blessés qui guérirent instantanément. Ils allérent aussi soigner les gens qui n'étaient pas dans le château. On estime le bilan humain à 1 mort : John. Le royaume organisa une fête en l'honneur des Légendaires comme ils venaient de sauver beaucoup de monde. Soudain, durant la fête, Gryff eut tellement mal à la tête qu'il tomba dans les pommes. Il eut une vision. Il voyait un homme adulte se tenir devant lui à côté d'une femme. Ils pointaient un truc vers lui quand une lumière vive apparut de ces objets. Il eut aussi terriblement mal à une jambe. Il se réveilla et raconta cela à ses amis. Soudain, tout le monde ressentit comme une force intérieure qui s'éveillait. Mais rien d'anormal ne se produisit.  
###Casthell###  
« Père ! Qu'étais donc ces explosions ? Et cette sensation intense que je viens de ressentir.  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais…  
-Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
-Je sens… comme si… une magie plus puissante que toutes celles que l'on connaissait déjà venait d'apparaître ou de s'activer.  
-Que cela veut-il dire ?  
-Cela veut dire que les Légendaires ont altéré les lois qui régissent l'univers. Ou au contraire, qu'ils les ont réveillées. Dans pas longtemps, je testerai une formule nécessitant cela sur eux. Ca les enverra aux oubliettes dans un monde qui n'a aucune pitié.  
-Et Korbo ?  
-Je pourrai m'arranger pour faire une exception. Mais… Tiens, je me rappelle d'un truc.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je me rappelle une légende disant que lorsqu'une telle sensation se produirait sur tout Alysia, la pierre d'Union apparaîtrait et pourrait être contrôlée.  
-La quoi ?  
-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »  
Darkhell resta un moment à regarder l'horizon. C'était le seul à comprendre l'étendue des conséquences de l'aventure que venaient de vivre les Légendaires. Mais il était quand même loin de tout savoir.


End file.
